


WiR: Revenge Is Best Served Sweet

by HereToReadStories



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Arcade, Dead!Sergeant Calhoun, Dictator!Vanellope von Schweetz, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fungeon, M/M, Older!Sugar Rush Racers, Older!Vanellope von Schweetz, One-Sided Everyone/Vanellope von Schweetz, Post-Film, Violence, sugar rush - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 13:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1430404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereToReadStories/pseuds/HereToReadStories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set 10 years after the film, Wreck-it Ralph is now a gameless character, along with his best friend and sidekick, Fix-it Felix, Jr.. Calhoun has been unplugged along with her game, and Ralph hasn't seen Vanellope in a decade now, which has driven the pair to depression and at one point, suicide. But with what's going on behind the scenes, maybe its best it stays that way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Game Central Station was nothing but a murmur from where the old heroes, Wreck-it Ralph and Fix-it Felix, Jr., lived. In a separate but large hall, adjoined to the station, was where they currently resided. The characters whose games were still going strong, called it the ‘UH’, which stood for ‘Unplugged Hall’. This was where all the abandoned, forgotten, homeless and lonely characters went when they had nowhere else to go. This was the bottom of the hierarchy, the lowest point a character could get to besides death.  
And for Ralph, this was even worse than the times he spent rejected and alone on the brick pile, in his game, which was now gone. He and Felix were the only characters that got out before it was unplugged. All the Nicelanders, including Gene and Mary... gone.

The Unplugged Hall was a large room with white-washed walls, although the paint was slowly crumbling. On one side of it lay each character’s designated beds, which were all packed closely together like sardines. You would be extremely lucky to get a few hours of sleep, if you slept at all. On the other side lay food stands – the characters that ran these cooked and gave out food to all of the halls residents, so no-one would starve. One of these characters happened to be ‘classic’ Mario, who prepped and served pizza and pasta almost all the time. The middle of the hall was bare, and this was where everyone just sat and talked, played games or entertained themselves each day, before it was time to sleep again.

Usually, Ralph and Felix sneaked out of the hall and went game-jumping, although this was against the laws of the arcade. They did it secretly, although sometimes they were caught by the Surge Protector who returned them to the UH. It was a hard life, but they weren’t the only ones who game-jumped.  
In fact, one of the individuals that travelled with them was none other than the grey-skinned man himself, Turbo. After the events 10 years ago happened, he respawned in Game Central Station and lived among the homeless, fighting to survive. When Ralph and Felix were both kicked out of their games, Turbo decided it was time to start afresh, and took them under his wing. Ever since, the three had become best friends, and their bond was inseparable.

They never talked about the past; it was too sensitive for each of them. Turbo was still on edge about the whole thing, Felix would break down in tears whenever someone mentioned Calhoun, his late wife, and Ralph would go tight-lipped at the mention of his old friend and sugary President. Although one day, the topic was once again brought up in discussion.

“So,” Turbo started, talking with a mouthful of pasta and pointing his fork in Felix and Ralph’s direction. “Y’all seen any one of the brats from Sugar Rush recently? They seem to have gotten an upgrade of some sorts.” 

Felix and Ralph exchanged weary glances before directing their attention back to Turbo.

“Gosh, they have? No, I haven’t seen them recently... have you, Ralph?” Felix turned to his big-handed friend.

Ralph shook his head, his mouth was also full of pasta, and the sauce was smeared around the corners of his mouth.

Turbo grinned, showing yellow teeth. “They’ve gotten _older_.”

Ralph spat out his pasta onto the floor in shock, to which Felix pulled a face and Turbo laughed. The wrecker then wiped his mouth with his sleeve.

“Older?! Are you kiddin’, Turbo?” Ralph furrowed his eyebrows in uncertainty. 

Turbo was beside himself, laughing away in the background noise of the hall. “Fuck, yeah! Why would I be kiddin’? They’ve all grown a mile in height and the girls are lookin’ hot!” he took off his trademark racing helmet and ran a hand through his dark grey hair, still grinning.

Ralph frowned as he started to remember back to the times he spent with his old friend, the glitch President of Sugar Rush, and tried to picture her older. He did, and he blushed a little, which led him to rub two of his big fingers into his eyes. “Turbo, you’re such a pervert.” He said in disdain.

Turbo smirked a little. “Oh, please. Everyone is thinkin’ it, I’m pretty damn sure of that. Hell, maybe even that _glitch_ has had an improvement, eh Ralph?” the small man elbowed Ralph in the side playfully. 

“Now, that’s enough, Turbo,” Felix frowned. “You know what we’ve been through, and you also know we’ve been trying to avoid this conversation for years.” He looked at Ralph, concern plastered onto his face.

The smile from Turbo’s face left as fast as it came. “Well, sorry big fella, I didn’t mean to get all touchy-feely.” 

Ralph looked away from the two and at the other end of the hall. “It’s fine.” He said dryly.

A bell sounded throughout the hall and all the characters started to head towards their beds. The trio stood up, and slowly walked towards their destination. After saying goodnight to each other, Ralph lay down on his bed, pulling the small blanket over the top of him. He sighed as all the memories came flooding back, before the lights were turned out and he fell asleep.


	2. Into Sugar Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Turbo and Felix finally persuade Ralph to enter Sugar Rush for the first time in 10 years, although they are not given a sugar-coated welcome.

“Hey, Wreck-it, get your ass up. It’s mornin’.”

The words drifted into Ralph’s sub-conscious, and back out again as his eyelids fluttered open. He started to regain the feeling in his body as he sat up, yawning loudly. He looked around him to see Turbo standing at the end of his bed, who was the one who just spoke, and Felix was stood to the left of him. He rubbed his eyes and clicked his tongue.

“Yep, I’m awake.” He replied, swinging his giant feet over the bed and sitting there for a minute. Looking up at the two, it looked like they’d been awake for a while, longer than him anyway. “What are we doing today?” he asked.

Turbo glanced at Felix. “Well, Sleepin’ Beauty, we've decided something kinda important, so clear out your ear-holes an’ listen a sec.”

Ralph sat up straighter. It wasn't often he was woken with a comment like this.

Turbo continued. “Me and Felix have been thinkin’ a little... and we think it’s time we go game-jumping in a different location,” he looked at Felix for approval, to which Felix nodded determinedly. “We wanna go to Sugar Rush.” 

Ralph’s eyes widened to the point where they looked like they might have popped out of their sockets. Looking at Felix in shock, and at Turbo with his mouth hung open, he shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. No way. You know I can’t go back there, not to that candy-coated hell-hole.” His face clearly showed shock and disdain. “What in the name of Code gave you _that_ idea?!”

Felix twiddled his fingers. “Well... we thought it’d be nice to take a little trip there, for old times’ sake. We could clear our minds of the memories we have there, and make new, better ones! Plus, Ralph, we know that you haven’t visited President Va-“

Ralph quickly put a giant hand over Felix’s mouth. Frowning, he glared at both men. “Don’t even bother saying the name. I don’t care about her anymore, not after what she’s done to me. She hasn't even visited, she just abandoned me...” he trailed off, and sighed. “...For 10 years. For 10 years! And now look at the mess we’re in.” Ralph gestured to the whole hall to make a point.

Turbo sneered. “Look, big guy, we’ve _all_ got issues with the Glitch. She upset Felix too, y’know, and not even to start on what she did to me. But you gotta let go of the past! Stop lettin’ these memories haunt ya, and come with me and Felix to the damn game!”

The sudden outburst from Turbo surprised Ralph, and he was taken aback because of it. He sat there in shocked silence for at least a few minutes, until he sighed in defeat. “Fine. We’ll go. But if I see anyone I don’t wanna see, then we’re high-tailing it out of there. Capiche?”

Felix’s eyes lit up and Turbo nodded. Nothing else was said as Ralph got up and followed Turbo and Felix out of the hall. They stood in the middle of Game Central Station, receiving stares from the other characters around them. The trio ignored them, and scanned the entrances to the games for one labelled ‘Sugar Rush’. It took a few minutes of searching until Felix pointed to an entrance in the far right-hand corner of the station. They all headed there, and stood in front of the train to get in. Felix and Turbo both looked at Ralph for his approval, and hesitantly, he nodded. The trio got onto the train and it left immediately, creaking as it went.

Ralph sat with his head in his hands. “I can’t believe you two are making me do this.”

Felix patted him on the back and Turbo gave him a comforting look.

“It’s for the best, Ralph. Don’t worry, if we see any unwanted company, we’re out. And we’ll stay hidden while we’re in there.” Felix said softly.

The train creaked to a halt at the entrance to the game. The familiar rainbow road that led down to the racing track lay in front of them as they all got off. They stood in a horizontal line just before the cold, marble floor linked into the candy-covered one. Felix reached for Ralph’s hand and held it tightly, giving him a reassuring squeeze. Turbo grabbed Ralph’s other hand, and gave him a reassuring nod. Then, all three took their first step inside the game.

“Freeze!” an order was yelled at them from the right. All three turned to see at least 6 candy-covered guards heading towards them. Ralph and Felix froze whereas Turbo started to run for it, but stopped when he realized his other two companions weren't. The candy guards were all cakes of some kind, and they surrounded the trio in a circle. One of them Ralph recognized, and with a confused expression on his face, he proceeded to ask.

“Wynchel...?” he asked unsure, lifting a giant finger and pointing at one particular chocolate-coated bun with a police hat and a club hanging from his belt. The bun in question took a step towards them and shakily began to speak.

“B-By the order of President Vanellope von Schweetz, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be held against you if it is needed to.”


End file.
